Rage Mode
by CJS51703
Summary: Alphys has been holding in mental problems for years on end. And Undyne shows her to a rage room. (Sequel to my one-shot "Pity Party".)


*****Hello, everyone! As mentioned in the description, this is a sequel to my other one shot "Pity Party" and you kinda have to read and review that to read this. You can thank/blame Crow The Mad for this, because I had no intention of writing this until they said something about it over on AO3. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

After Alphys' pity party, she had about cried herself out. When she was asleep, Undyne kissed her forehead, put her glasses on her nightstand, and tossed the blanket over her. Alphys shifted a bit in her sleep, wrapping herself in the blankets subconsciously.

Undyne smirked. She went to her wife's laptop and opened it up, having been told the passcode long ago. She typed in two words in the search bar:

 _rage room_

XxX

"I-I'm sorry, a wh-what?" Alphys asked the next day over breakfast. Since it was a Saturday, they were eating breakfast at the crack of noon.

"A rage room!" Undyne repeated. But her mouth was full of pancakes, so it was a bit hard to understand what she was saying.

"I h-heard what you s-said," Alphys said, "b-but I just want to kn-know what it is is, e-e-exactly."

Undyne swallowed so she could be more easily understood. "It's easy. We go to a place, pay some money, and you don't have to worry about a thing! You just destroy things with a baseball bat, a mallet, your electricity, whatever! Just get that anger out of your system!" she elaborated.

"I-I don't know... I mean, l-last night was more th-than enough," Alphys said.

Undyne sighed; she was expecting that. She reached over the table and held her wife's hands. "Honey, you've had so many mental problems and emotional problems that I don't know how you're still sane. And after nearly _thirty years_ of holding stuff like that in, you need more than one little pity party. And it won't hurt you to hurt something," she said.

Alphys looked over at her. "...I-I can just go c-crazy?" she asked.

"Entirely crazy. And I'll cheer you on," Undyne said.

Alphys sighed. "Wh-what time does th-the place o-open?"

Undyne grinned.

XxX

Shortly after breakfast, the girls got dressed. Undyne was the one to drive, just so Alphys couldn't turn the car around and go back home. They got to the facility in control of the rage room and went inside.

"Ladies! Welcome!" the man by the door said.

"How much does it cost for a rage room?" Undyne said. She paid the fee requested of her gladly. And Alphys knew that she was now stuck to do this.

"So! Is this a divorce or something?" the man in charge asked.

"God, no! My wife-who I love _very_ much, mind you-has had some... psychological problems... so hook her up," Undyne explained. Alphys waved meekly, smiling awkwardly.

"If you girls will come with me, then I'll show you to a rage room that I think will be absolutely perfect," the man said. So, he lead Alphys and Undyne off to the rage room.

XxX

It wound up looking like a normal living room. There was a standard couch pressed against the wall, with a table on one side and a lamp on the other. In front of all that was a coffee table. In the center of the room was a rug. On the walls were two nice reading chairs, and one of the chairs had a bookshelf with several books on it next to it. Across from the couch was a TV on a stand. The TV was large, and most likely was old. In the corners by the TV were fake, potted plants. On the walls were varying empty photo frames.

The man who ran the rage room picked up something on the rug, a baseball bat, and held it up. "Batter up, miss. Go crazy," he said. He gave over the bat before leaving.

Alphys held the bat in her hands, staring at it in uncertainty.

"You know that you need it. It feels better than you'd think, take it from me," Undyne said.

Alphys held the bat and walked over to the lamp by the couch. Then, with all of her strength (which wasn't very much), she smacked it down with the bat. The lamp fell over and the glass shattered everywhere. Alphys jumped at the sound, eyes shut tight.

"How does it feel?" Undyne asked, leaning in the doorway.

Alphys turned to face her. And there was a smile on her face. She had a wild look in her eyes, and her bat was crackling with magical electricity. "I... I l-love it," she said.

"Then you rage on," Undyne said. When she got a nod, she knew that she was in for a show.

XxX

It was strange, really. Alphys was normally very timid and soft-spoken, anime tangents excluded. But here she was, bashing in the entirety of the rage room with a baseball bat that was now dangerously high in magical voltage.

But, she didn't care. She didn't care that she was now covered in bleeding cuts from broken glass. She didn't care at all. No, she was just letting out all of her anger and emotional stress, loudly screaming out stuttered cursing and also going on about her problems at the same volume, angry tears streaming down her face and therefore getting mascara on her face.

And Undyne was enjoying it more than she probably should've. She now he two minutes of her wife's rage fit on her phone for the rest of time. Well, the rest of the time she had her phone, at least. After that, she decided to be helpful in some regard. She yelled out encouragement, and the best ways to destroy certain items in the rage room. Oh, it took everything within her power not to join in and start slinging spears.

After God knows how long of smashing things with a bat and zapping things with electricity as well, Alphys smashed a potted plant that remained unharmed by some miracle with a scream. At last, she dropped her bat and sat down.

Undyne walked over, the remains of the rubble crushing beneath her boots, and sat down. "You okay?" she asked.

Alphys turned to look at her. Her exposed skin was bloody and cut. Her face was also cut up, stained with mascara and tears. Her eyes wear bloodshot, and she had clipped her glasses to her shirt to avoid them accidently falling off and getting destroyed. She was panting, but smiling.

"J-just t-tired... my throat hurts... my c-cuts hurt... I've used a-all of my m-m-magical energy... but my G-God, I feel _s-so good_."

Undyne grinned. "Atta girl. You've messed up the room pretty good, so we should probably head out. You're all cut up. But how about one more for the road?" she asked. She summoned two spears: one kept in her hand, and one offered out.

Alphys nodded and took it. And, they both threw spears in sync, blowing up the remainder of what once was the TV and its stand. They held hands, looking at the destruction. "For someone so nerdy and shy, you sure did raise havoc," Undyne commented.

"C-can you, um, n-not tell anyone that I d-did this?" Alphys asked sheepishly.

"Sure. You'd better pray to God that those cuts heal up, though," Undyne said.

Alphys nodded. "L-let's go home. P-please," she said.

"Sure," Undyne said, "but you might need these." And she put Alphys' glasses back on her face with a kiss and a tap on the nose.

Needless to say, after that day, Alphys' mental state steadily improved.

And Undyne was proud.

 *****I've never been to a rage room, nor seen anything about it. I probably messed up my facts. But based on what I do know, it sounds like a ton of fun. I might go to one some day. If any of you have gone to one, then let me know how that went. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
